


I Know You

by amberfox17



Series: Actual Disney Princes Thor and Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Crack, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Masochism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and lo! I catch a prince. Away with him…but gently my pets, gently; I have plans for our royal guest – Maleficent, on catching Prince Philip.</p><p>Sleeping Beauty AU featuring Loki as Maleficent and Thor as Prince Philip; also Sif/Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this 100% on [marty-mc and curdsandwheyface](http://amberfox17.tumblr.com/post/67470461717)!

_Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and lo! I catch a prince. Away with him…but gently my pets, gently; I have plans for our royal guest – Maleficent, on catching Prince Philip._

The grating of the door rouses Thor from his frustrated slump and he looks up as Loki glides into the dark cell, his voluminous robes fluttering like wings as he turns and locks the door behind him. Thor wants to leap to his feet in righteous fury, but he forces himself to remain still; he has already pitted his strength against the iron manacles shackled to his wrists and ankles, with no effect. The evil sorcerer has no doubt enchanted them against him, and he will not give him the satisfaction of seeing him struggle.

“Oh, come now, Prince Thor,” Loki says as he approaches, as charming and elegant as a snake and twice as dangerous. “Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you – you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true.”

Loki is richly pleased with himself and though Thor does not know the cause, he knows Loki’s amusement can mean only one thing: someone he loves is in danger, or has already fallen victim to one of Loki’s malicious schemes. This is why he has been captured, yet again: so Loki can gloat and torment him, here in the seclusion of his secret castle fortress.

Once, he called the sorcerer brother, and they played together as princes should, no matter that Loki was a foster-brother, an orphaned child left behind after his father’s great conquest of the neighbouring kingdoms. Yet for years now Loki has been nothing but an enemy to him, hell-bent on attacking everything of beauty and value in Thor’s life, for no other purpose than to see Thor suffer and to crow in glee as Thor weeps.

Loki moves closer and thrusts his staff towards Thor’s face, the orb atop it glowing with a sickly, greenish light. “Behold,” Loki says, voice dripping with sarcasm as the illusion ripples out from the stone: “the King’s castle and in yonder top-most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Jane. But see the gracious whim of fate! Why, she is the self-same peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday.”

Thor grits his teeth. He had indeed met the Lady Jane in the forest yesterday, and had not cared to enquire whether she was peasant or Princess; rather, he had been struck by her quick intelligence and fierce curiosity, and well pleased that she returned his interest. He had promised to come back to meet her this night, thinking of nothing more than the delight of her company, and this is the result. Loki must have been spying on him, as he almost always is, and now poor Jane is bearing the brunt of Loki’s wickedness.

“She is indeed most wondrous fair -” Loki continues, voice laced with bitterness, but Thor has had enough.

“Silence!” he roars, surging upwards, straining against the heavy chains, and the illusion vanishes. “The Lady Jane is innocent, Loki. She has done nothing to provoke your ire – if you must punish someone for your imagined slights, punish me and be done with it.”

“You dare,” Loki snarls, bringing the staff up so he can force it against Thor’s throat and drive Thor back with the implicit threat of witch-fire or worse. “You dare speak to me of innocence and slights! What do you know of suffering, _my Prince_? You, who -”

“I am tired of listening to your madness,” Thor shouts back, watching Loki’s eyes narrow, the orb’s light reflected in their depths. “You are a coward, Loki, who relies on tricks and treachery – if only you would face me in true battle, we could settle this, once and for all -”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Loki hisses, what little patience he has clearly breaking, and he brings his staff down with a resounding clang. Thor swears as the chains holding him in place begin to shrink, dragging him backwards until, despite his struggling, he is pinned against the wall, arms above his head and legs spread wide.

“That’s all you ever wanted,” Loki snarls, hands curling into strange shapes and making strange movements that leave his fingers crackling with green fire. “To humiliate me in front of everyone; me, helpless and weak, while you pinned me down, so _strong_ , always the victor –well, now you will see, now you will suffer at _my_ hands -”

His magic flares and suddenly a black whip is coiled between his hands, its thorns sharp and wickedly curved; Thor swallows hard at the sight of it and refuses to whimper. It has been _weeks_ since Loki last captured and punished him properly, and he has been _aching_ for it.

“Damn you, Loki,” Thor growls, but even he can hear the needy thread of longing in his voice, and Loki’s eyes flash with triumph as he uncurls the whip.

“I’ll have you on your knees for me, brother,” Loki promises, dark and vicious, and as the first hit lands and tears Thor’s shirt clear from his body, leaving thin, red scratches as it rakes through the fabric and across his skin, Thor gasps in joy. Oh, yes, _please_ –

Thor’s screams echo around the ruined castle and out over the dark forest, and all across the kingdom, the peasants and nobles alike avert their eyes and do an excellent job of ignoring the black thunder clouds gathering over the oh-so-secret castle on the Forbidden Mountain.

_Meanwhile, in another castle…_

The kiss was firm and warm, and left her whole body tingling, even as the soft lips withdrew. The princess opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Even as she had fallen into her enchanted sleep, she had known with absolute certainty that her prince would come…

But the long locks brushing her face are coal-black, not honey-gold, and the lips smiling back at her are too full, too red. Jane blinks more sharply and abruptly sits up.

“But you’re not Thor,” she blurts out in shock, and the Lady Sif pats her on the knee.

“He went to fight Loki,” Sif says cheerfully, “and he hasn’t come back yet.”

“Is he hurt?” Jane asks, confused by Sif’s tone. “Shouldn’t you be rescuing him?”

“We did go to Loki’s castle to investigate,” Sif says, amusement bubbling through her voice, “but it was pretty clear that they didn’t want to be disturbed. It’s kind of a…regular…thing…between them. I suppose we could have waited until they were done, but I didn’t want to leave you hanging on here.”

“Oh,” Jane says, surprised and disappointed, but mostly surprised at how _not_ surprised and disappointed she is. Meeting a mystery man in the wilderness and sharing a few romantic moments with him isn’t a very good foundation for a lifetime commitment, after all.

Sif looks at her carefully. “Look, Jane, I can see that you care for him very deeply, and I hope you will understand why I am telling you this. I love Thor with all my heart, but I can say, in complete honesty, that he has…issues with priorities. I mean, this is the twelfth time this year he’s let Loki capture him! He is a great Prince and a true friend, but really, you might want to reconsider him as husband material. I broke off our engagement years ago, and I’m absolutely certain it was the right decision.”

 “I…see,” Jane says, eyeing Sif, noticing the battered breastplate, the nasty-looking scratches and, again, the full, red lips. So Sif had come to rescue her on her own, had fought her way through the briar forest to the top-most tower, all so she could wake her with a kiss?

Jane has heard many tales of Sif’s heroic deeds and grand adventures; though they have only ever met briefly, at palace events and the like, she has always been drawn to Sif’s confidence and grace, and felt a warm glow of contentment in her company. Sif is both a great knight and a noble companion, and Jane has always wanted to know her better; has Sif too, perhaps, noticed her amidst the throng of court ladies?

“I owe you my thanks,” Jane says, reaching out so her own, much smaller hand settles atop Sif’s. “And, I think, much more.”

“Oh?” Sif says, eyes darkening, and Jane reaches up to pull her down onto the bed, as two pairs of lips that shame the red, red rose meet and their breath mingles in true love’s sweet kiss.


End file.
